Magnet
by Tsukimchi
Summary: Kumohon, tariklah aku lebih dekat, supaya seolah-olah kita seperti magnet. Supaya kita bisa menjadi magnet yang tak terpisahkan selamanya./ RnR please?


Yo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya! #ala saya rapper #di lempar ke Planet Mars.

Ok deh, yang pertama Evel binggung ini fic ratenya mau apa ._. #curhatlo? Makanya Evel bikinnya rate M, soalnya.. baru kali ini Evel bikin Fic dengan rate M! DX

Evel bikin Fic ini karena Evel juga lagi suka lagu Magnet CX #trus? Maaf juga kalau bahasa yang Evel pakai terlalu vulgar ._.

Yang terakhir, maaf kalau ratenya gak sesuai m(_ _)m

NB: itu kanjinya Evel translate pake Google translate #gakadayangnanya. Last, simbol (_) itu berati ganti orang/sudut pandang ya! XD

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid **** Yamaha.**

**Warning : Abal, gaje, aneh, typo, misstypo, berbeli-belit, kurangnya EYD, de el el~**

**Don't like? Don't Read & Flame! Okey?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Get The Story~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Magnet (****マグネット****)**

**.**

Aku tahu apa yang kita _lakukan _ini adalah sebuah _dosa_. Tapi, kita sudah terlanjur melakukan _'hal' _ini. Hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh kalangan orang dewasa.

Pasti yang menjadi saksi buta adalah Tuhan, pasti yang tahu bahwa kita melakukan _'hal'_ ini pasti hanya ranjang yang kita pakai. _Seprei_ yang kita pakai kau acak-acak, sehingga tidak berbentuk lagi.

Jari jari kita saling terkait satu sama lain. Tubuh kita semakin lama semakin dekat, seperti magnet yang saling menempel. Bibir kita saling bersentuhan, memberi rasa hangat sekaligus rasa nikmat. Lidah kita saling bersentuhan, saling bermain, saling memberi rasa satu sama lain.

Mungkin apa yang kita lakukan ini memang benar-benar dosa besar, karena kita adalah kembar. Tapi, tubuh ini serasa ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, seperti tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu.

**.**

**Magnet (****マグネット****)**

**.**

Yang kuinginkan darimu hanya tubuhmu, cintamu dan… kesucianmu. Aku ingin mengambil kesucianmu sekarang juga. Detik ini juga, menit ini juga. Aku taka mau melepasmu lagi.

Tidak akan.

Walaupun selamanya, tak akan kau kubiarkan kau pergi dari sisiku.

Jika bayanganmu terlah pudar, aku akan tetap terus mengejar bayangmu. Jika bayangmu telah pergi, biarkan aku menangkapnya.

.

"Um.. A..ah, he…hentikan," hei, kau tahu? Desahanmu itu membuatku semakin bergairah untuk menikmati tubuh nikmatmu. Kau tahu? Erangan nikmatmu seperti membakar gelora hasrat di dalam tubuhku. Aku ingin berkata, bolehkah aku memilikimu? Aku tahu rasanya pasti sakit, tapi.. bisakah kau tahan?

* * *

**.**

**Magnet (****マグネット****)**

**.**

Aku tahu ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi aku bisa tahan, tenang saja.

Kumohon, tariklah aku lebih dekat, supaya seolah-olah kita seperti_ magnet_. Supaya kita bisa menjadi _magnet_ yang tak terpisahkan selamanya. Aku ingin kau memelukku dengan erat‐sangat erat. Aku ingin kau mengukur mengukur setiap inci tubuhku, meraba setiap bagian sensitifku.

Tolong, buatlah aku percaya jika _'hal' _yang kita lakukan ini bulanlah _dosa _semata, melainkan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Aku ingin _mabuk _dan _tenggelam _dalam pesonamu.

Aku ingin. Aku ingin tubuh ini menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Aku aku ingin kau menyentuhku lebih lama lagi. Sentuhlah aku lebih kencang.

Aku ingin kita bersatu dan tak terpisahkan. Selamanya.

Lagipula, aku memang sudah tahu, bahwa dari awal, tubuh ini memang sudah menjadi milikmu.

Namun, jika apa yang kita _lakukan_ ini adalah _dosa_, aku rela bila harus menanggung _dosa_ ini, bersama dengan kau. Orang yang kucintai. Aku tak merasa keberatan jika aku harus menanggung _dosa _ini.

Karena, dengan _hati_ yang telah tersesat, kita bisa akan merasakan _dosa _yang berat. Tidak ada waktu luang bagi kamu, bahkan untuk merasakan kenikmatan lagi mulai dari sekarang.

Mulai sekarang, kita tidak akan bisa merasakan kelembutan masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gimana ceritanya? Abal?

Pasti. Maafkan saya kalau FanFic ini aneh TwT soalnya Evel pake sistem SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam). Maaf juga kalau rate M nya tidak terasa sama sekali QwQ

Saya tahu cerita ini memang aneh, tapi gak usah di _Flame _Ok deh, tanpa basa basi, boleh Evel minta reviewnya? Semoga bertemu lagi di lain waktu CX #geplak. #sapelosapegue?

* * *

Kaito : gua gak ada, Thor?

Evelyn : diem kau.

Len : si author lagi stress tuh _Minna-san, _abaikan si author ini ^^

Evelyn : LEN! KAU! Rin, aku pinjam _Roadroller_mu, ya?

Rin : *Evil smile* boleh aja.

Evelyn : mau di giling bareng? :3

Rin : boleh! XD

- Beberapa menit kemudian (?)-

Len sudah tak berbentuk. *?*

Evelyn : Nah, Kaito_-Kun _*Evil smile*

Kaito : *gulp* i..iya?

Evelyn : Mau kugiling juga?

Kaito : Hyyyaaa! tidak *kabur*

Rin : *in mind* dia aura _yandere_nya lagi kumat.

Evelyn : ok deh, _minna-san, _Evel minta reviewnya ya! XD

Readers : lu udah ngomong dua kali ya!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please? XD**


End file.
